


Soul Circles-part 4 The Initiative

by Joan963z



Series: Soul Circles [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joan963z/pseuds/Joan963z
Summary: Spike and his mate Beth must keep The Initiative from destroying the world.





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Days and then weeks passed as the two vampires and their mate adjusted to their new living arrangements. At home Beth was always between them. She sensed it was their need to be sure she was safe. The vampires expected it of each other and, most of the time, Beth found it comforting. Before meeting Spike she had been looked at as weird and people avoided her or outright rejected her. Now she was treasured.

The triad fell into a routine. Each afternoon, when the three awoke, Evan and Beth would shower together. After their shower Evan would renew his mating claim with Beth. Spike gave them an hour of privacy each day by keeping himself occupied with Connor's progress at locating the spy in the Watcher's Council and preparing breakfast for Beth. Spike tolerated the smell of his Childe on his mate until early evening when he would run a warm bath, wash Beth thoroughly and renew his claim as Master Vampire and Head Mate.

Late evenings until mid-night were reserved for Sire and Childe; Spike and Evan would go out for a run. Spike hated leaving Beth alone but she pointed out that she was an adult human and needed alone time as much as the vampire's needed one on one time so Spike gave in and allowed her to stay alone instead of having Dawn or one of her daughters "baby-sit."

The vampires' leave from the clinic had expired so once a week at sunset Evan and Spike would go to fulfill their obligations of healing the sick.

Life was good for the triad until IT happened.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Initiative  
Part 4 Chapter 1

"Don't forget to take weapons with you tonight," Beth said as Spike and Evan put on their running shoes and prepared to go to the clinic. "It's the first night of the full moon. I don't want you running into a werewolf unarmed."

"What would we do without you, Pet?" Spike said as he pulled Beth into a wet kiss.

"Shag each other silly," Beth said as she pulled away with a giggle.

"We do that anyway," Evan said with a laugh as he handed Spike an ax and selected one for himself from the weapons cabinet.

After leaving the clinic Spike and Evan drove to their favorite wooded area and took a run. Their demons loved playing hunting games and participating in the fighting lessons that usually ended with Spike renewing his claim on his Childe.

Beth sat in the living room watching a Lord of the Rings movie, The Fellowship of the Ring. She loved Spike's library of the old style movies and was slowly working her way through the classics. She didn't perceive the portal opening up behind her. The seven men, dressed in black, crept in silently. Six of them carried wooden stakes and one carried a cloth wet with chloroform.

Beth didn't know they were there until the cloth was slapped over her mouth and nose. She sent a desperate message through the link with her mates but at that moment Spike and Evan were on the edge of orgasm and the emotional jolt only served to topple them over the edge. In seconds Beth was unconscious and the message was lost.

The six men with stakes spread throughout the house looking for the vampires they intended to dust. When the house was thoroughly searched and it was determined that the vampires were not there a decision was made to leave four men behind to lay in wait for their return; the other three men returned to the initiative with Beth, their prize.

Spike parked in the garage and the two vampires got out of the car carrying their axes. Evan opened the door to the house and froze. They both smelt it at the same time; "Chloroform," they whispered in unison in a voice so low only a vampire could hear it.

Spike searched his link for Beth. She was alive but not in the house. The two vampires crept into the kitchen, leaving the lights off and listening for breathing and heartbeats, their axes at the ready.

The men were stupid; they didn't expect the vampires to be armed. They tried a frontal attack and never had a chance. The fight lasted only seconds. At the end two lay dead one was badly wounded and the other was held in Spike's vice-like grip.

"Where is she?" Spike growled, his yellow eyes gleaming in the dark.

"Go burn in hell where you belong," the man answered.

Spike let his fangs scrape the man's neck. "If you don't tell me I'll turn you," Spike said.

"She's safe, away from you demon scum."

Spike bit into the man's neck, not the soft sensual bite of claiming but a hard brutal hunting bite. The man screamed. Spike took a swallow of blood and released his bite. "I know places to bite that will make that feel like Mama's kiss. I know how to keep you alive for days. You will tell me, so make it easy on yourself and tell me now."

The man was silent. Evan moved away.

"Where are you going, Childe?" Spike asked.

"I'm going to call Connor." Evan pointed to the wounded man on the floor, "That man needs medical help and Connor can get a wet crew here to clean up."

"Give him blood," Spike said.

"He's badly wounded, Sire. If he dies he could turn."

"They invaded our home and took our mate. You think I bloody well care if he turns."

Evan knelt down.

"No!" The man in Spike's arms said. "Don't turn him. I'll tell you. Get him medical help and I'll tell you."

"Call Connor," Spike said. "Tell him what's happened."

Evan got up and went to make the call.

"Now you talk," Spike said, "or when the med team gets here no one will touch your friend."

"Can we sit down?" the man asked.

Spike growled and tightened his grip. "Feel that, it's your ribs about to break. Try stalling again you'll find I have no patience left." Spike loosened his hug enough to let the man breath. "Now talk."

"I'm with a group called the Initiative."

"The next sentence from you better be something I don't know," Spike growled. "Where is she?"

"They took her to our fortress in the Black Hills. The only way in or out is by portal."

"How do humans open portals?" Spike asked.

"We have a shaman."

"No shaman would work for you."

"This one does. He's the one that pointed her out to us."

"Why does the Initiative want her?"

"She's a seer. With her working for us...."

"She'll never work for you!"

A portal opened and Connor and Dawn stepped through with several others.

"Let him go, Spike," Connor said. "We'll take him back to The Council and let the coven question him."

++++++++++

The Coven had questioned the Initiative captives for 2 hours and now Spike, Evan, Connor, Dawn, Giles III and the head witch of the coven, Crystal, were in a secure conference room discussing what they had learned.

"We are certain," Crystal said, "that they are in the Black Hills. We've done a locator spell. The problem is the spell works on two dimensions. We don't know how deep into the mountain their fortress is."

"What about a remote viewing?" Evan asked. "Will that give us the information we need to open a portal in the right place?"

"Possibly," Crystal said. "But warlocks and wizards are better at remote viewing than witches and it will take time, maybe hours."

"I've never tried a remote viewing," Giles said. "Do we have anyone at the council that has done it?"

"No one," Crystal said.

"It looks like it has fallen to me then." Giles said. "What does it entail?"

"It's a form of out of body meditation," Crystal said. "The coven can support you and act as your anchor; but you'll have to do the actual viewing."

"Can we get enough information for me to open a portal?" Dawn asked.

"We won't know until we try," Crystal said. "I'm very concerned about the shaman. If he were working with them, willingly, he would have to have gone dark. That would have caused a ripple in the balance of dark and light. There has been no ripple."

"Maybe he's not working with them willingly," Spike said.

"It would be difficult to force a shaman to do anything against his will," Crystal said.

"Maybe he's chipped," Spike said. "If that is true then they may be planning to chip Beth as well."

"What do you mean by chipped?" Crystal asked.

"A chip," Giles said, "is a small electronic behavior modification device implanted into a person's body."

"It would have to have both electronic and metaphysical properties to work on a shaman," the witch said.

"I agree," Giles said, "but even then a shaman may be able to overcome the electronic properties."

"Maybe it is simpler than that," Dawn said. "Maybe it is just a choice of work for them or die."

"Or," Connor said, "He's pretending to work for them and just biding his time until he can move against them."

"The soldier said that the shaman sent them after Beth," Spike said with a low growl.

"He could have a plan and needs help," the witch said. "That would account for why we have no ripple in the magic balance."

"We can't depend on that," Giles said. "We have to go on the assumption that he is working with them under his own free will. Anything else is too much of a risk."

"I agree," Spike said.

"We should try the remote viewing right away," Evan said. "We may get more information so we can formulate a plan."

"I agree," Giles said. "We need to get Beth back as soon as possible."

"I'll get the coven," Crystal said as she stood up and left the room.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Beth awoke to a cool wet cloth wiping her face. She opened her eyes to see a brown-eyed man looking at her. His face looked wise but without lines or wrinkles he could have been 25 or 95; it was impossible to tell.

"Shaman," Beth whispered.

"Yes," the man said. "I am sorry that I had to bring you here, but I need your help, Light Bringer."

"They are going to kill the Trill," Beth said.

"You know."

"I've known for sometime. These men don't know the difference between the Children of Gaia and a demon."

"Then you will help?"

"Yes," Beth said. "My bond mates will be here soon and they’ll bring slayers."

"Slayers can not stop this atrocity. We must find Gaia's champion and bring him to The Place of the Trill. Only he can wear the medallion and channel the light that will stop these evil men. Gaia has told me you know this champion; she called him 'The Poet of Iron's Pearce'."

"He is Spike, my bond mate."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike paced the hallway outside of Giles' office; a low growl continuously rumbled from his chest. For the last hour he had been getting reassuring feelings through his link with Beth but he didn't find them reassuring. It had been three hours since he and Evan had returned home and found her gone. It felt more like three years.

"Sire," Evan said in an attempt to ease Spike's concerns, "she is not being hurt or we would know it." Evan knelt in front of Spike and offered his neck. "Please, Sire, drink, it will calm you while we wait for Giles to locate the fortress."

Spike picked up Evan by his shirt neck and slammed him against the wall. "They took my mate!" he growled with golden eyes and fangs bared.

Evan slipped into true face. "She is my mate too," he growled, "and when the time comes we will tear their throats out. But now is not the time. Now we wait and save our strength."

"Hey you two!"

Spike and Evan turned and saw Beth standing at the end of the hall with an enigmatic looking man.

"I've been gone 2 hours..."

"Three hours," Spike interrupted with a growl; still in game face he glared at the man beside her.

"Three hours... and you're at each other’s throats." Beth walked toward Spike. "Put away your fangs; this is the shaman Jaden and he has information we need."

++++++

The council group was back in the conference room listening to what Shaman Jaden had to say.

"I was led to them by Gaia," the Shaman protested when Giles voiced his suspicions about Jaden's true reason for having The Initiative kidnap Beth. "The Goddess showed me what they were doing. I am her emissary. The Goddess commands all that I do. It was she that told me to bring the light bearer to me."

"He's telling the truth, Giles," Beth said. "If he were lying I would know it."

"I don't see the point in having you kidnapped," Spike said. "He could have opened a portal into our living room and come through himself and told us the same thing."

"Would we have believed him?" Beth asked. "Now we know he was there and we can depend on his information. Besides, he needed to talk to me alone."

"Beth?" Evan asked, "do you trust him with the lives of the people in this room?"

"Yes," Beth answered.

"That's good enough for me," Evan said. "Beth may risk her own life but she would never risk anyone else's if she had any doubts."

"Very well," Giles said. "We will listen to Shaman Jaden, with an open mind. But I give you fair warning that I still remain suspicious."

"That is a correct and wise decision, Wizard Giles," the Shaman said with a bow of his head.

"Then please," Giles said, "tell us what it is that the Goddess Gaia wishes us to know."

"As you know," the Shaman began, "the Trill are children of Gaia. She created them to bring order out of chaos. They sing to the earth and heal her injuries with their song. The Trill are metaphysical beings and do not manifest on the earth, but the song of the Trill vibrates through the earth's body. There is a place in the Black Hills, long held sacred by the Native American tribes that live in the area. They call it The Place of Earth's Song. It is a quartz formation deep in the Earth that vibrates with the song of the Trill. The Initiative is tunneling to this place. They must be stopped before they reach the formation and destroy it."

"Do you know where the tunnels are?" Giles asked.

"There is only one," the Shaman said. "I know its presence."

"Good," Connor said. "All we have to do is go with some dynamite and collapse the tunnel."

"They will only rebuild. The Goddess has made herself clear. The tunnel must be collapsed along its whole length with holy cleansing light. Only then will the voice of the Trill be safe.

"Holy cleansing light?" Crystal asked. "How do we get that inside a mine shaft?"

"That would be me," Beth said.

"Bloody Hell! No!" Spike said. "In case you weren't listening, Luv, this holy light is supposed to collapse the tunnel. You'd be killed."

"I'll die anyway, Spike, if they succeed in destroying the Trill. Besides I'm only half the team."

"Oh, really, Luv," Spike said. "Who's the stupid git that's supposed to go in there with you?"

"Gaia's Champion," Beth said. "You."

Spike stood up and grabbed Beth. "Childe," he said to Evan as he pulled Beth toward the door. "We're leaving."

The Shaman started to chant. Spike got to the door but it would not open. He growled and turned to confront Jaden. The glowing shaman hovered 3 feet above the floor with his arms outstretched and palms up. A beam of light came through the window and everyone in the room watched as it swirled and solidified into a heavy necklace that dropped into Jaden's hands. Spike recognized it immediately. It was the necklace he had worn more than seventy years ago when Sunnydale collapsed.

"I'm not wearing that again," Spike growled at the shaman.

"Spike, please, we have to do this," Beth said. "If we don't everyone we know and care about will die. The earth itself will die."

"They'll find a way, Luv. They always do."

"You said you've worn this before?" Evan asked.

"Yes, When Sunnydale collapsed into the Hellmouth."

"But you're here now. How did you get back?"

"A wizard named Lindsey brought me back, but I was a ghost for about a month before he made me solid again."

"If it's been done once it can be done again," Evan said. "I'll research it. If Lindsey found out how to bring you back so can we."

"I'll help," Crystal said.

"You don't get it," Spike said. "I don't much fancy burning up again and there is the matter of my mate. She'll be killed even if I'm not."

"You have an immortal soul," Jaden said, "It is only your bodies that will perish."

Spike growled at the shaman.

"I don't think that helps," Beth said.

"It is your destiny to do this for the Goddess," Jaden said. "It must be done on the day of the equinox or all will be lost."

"That's seven days away," Giles said.

"Then we have seven days to find the answer," Evan said. "What else can you tell me about this wizard Lindsey?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Everything changed. Life for the triad was disrupted. Evan stayed at the council researching alongside three of the coven witches.

The witches learned everything there was to learn about the amulet. It was a mystical crystal capable of focusing and directing holy cleansing light. It also had protection properties for the soul. The amulet would only perform for a champion. The champion's soul was the trigger.

Lindsey was more difficult to get information on. Spike remembers the Runes Lindsey had worn for protection but that lead turned out to be a dead end.

It was the day before the equinox when they found a partial answer. The Crystal would protect both Spike and Beth, as it had done for Spike in Sunnydale but only if they burned together in 'one holy flame'.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Spike railed against wearing the pendent again but even as he cursed The Powers for playing with his life he knew he would do what had to be done. He wondered just when his human soul had changed from Mama's boy to Champion. He decided it wasn't a moment in time; it was the journey. Resigned to his fate of saving the world again, he called his Childe to him.

Evan kneeled before his Sire with his head bowed. "Forgive me, Sire, I have failed you."

"No, Childe, you haven't failed me. I know you'll never give up. You'll find a way to bring us back to you."

"I don't know where else to look, Sire," Evan said as a tear rolled down his face.

Spike lifted his chin and licked away the tear. "You are a vampire of the Aurelian line. Never forget that. I've arranged for Connor to feed you blood while I'm away. I don't want your progress toward becoming a master delayed. Promise me you'll drink."

"Connor is an immortal not a vampire. How will his blood help me?"

"Both Connor's parents were Aurelian Master Vampires. His blood is ours. It will be within his right to claim you as his own when I'm gone."

"I don't want to belong to Connor, Sire; I belong to you, only you."

It's his right, though I don't think he will exercise it, but he will feed you, so promise me now that you will drink."

"I give my word I will drink when it is offered." Evan said.

"I need to run in the moonlight," Spike said. "With any luck we'll find a demon to kill."

Their run held none of the joy it usually held for Evan. He felt only sadness in the knowledge that tomorrow night his Sire and his Mate would be trapped inside the amulet. 

Spike was determined to make it a night to remember so when they reached their favorite meadow he pulled his Childe to him and kissed him gently as he lowered him down onto the grass. Spike took his time pleasuring his Childe. He licked and sucked and bit until tomorrow was driven from Evan's mind and only their bond and the desire to lose themselves in it was all that Evan could comprehend. When their orgasm came they clung to each other with mind and body and lay together on the grass letting the night breeze blow over them before uncoupling and returning to their Mate.

Beth felt the power of her Mates' union through her link and knew that they would both have the need to claim her when they returned. She waited naked on the bed and when they returned to the house they came to her immediately. They lay one on either side of her and licked her entire body. The vampires had never taken her at the same time before. There were times when there had been a touch or a kiss for support but this was different. They worked together to pleasure her and when Spike entered her, she eagerly sucked Evan into her mouth. They lost themselves in the feel of each other and their human souls danced.

The three woke at mid morning of the equinox. They shared blood and Spike made Beth eat breakfast before calling Dawn to open a portal to the council.

There had been trouble during the night. The spy at the council had revealed himself. It was a watcher that had been under suspicion for some time. Connor had dangled the prize of the pendent and the spy had taken the bait and been caught trying to steal it.

At eleven o'clock the shaman opened a portal and a group of slayers went through to clean out any workers or guards that might be present.

Spike and Beth said their goodbyes to family and friends. Dawn made a tearful promise that they would never stop looking for a way to get them back. Connor insisted on having a blood ceremony and opened his wrist for his brother Spike and his brother's Mate and Childe. Spike reciprocated by cutting a slit in his neck and pulling Connor to him.

By eleven fifty-five am all the slayers had returned and all goodbyes were said. Spike and Beth walked through the portal and down the empty tunnel hand in hand with only a small flashlight to guide their way. It was at the end of the tunnel that they began to hear the voice of the Trill.

"This is the place," Beth said as she turned and took both of Spike's hands into hers.

They gazed into each other's eyes as Beth began to glow and Spike's amulet caught the light and magnified it. As the flame began to burn Spike laughed. "There's no pain this time."

"I'm with you this time and I love you," Beth said as the flames traveled up their bodies and the tunnel collapsed.

"I know," was all Spike had time to say and then they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Days turned into weeks and weeks to months and then a year had gone by. Evan continued to do research and keep his word to his Sire to drink from Connor whenever it was offered. There was no further information available at the Watchers Council so Evan, Connor and Dawn began to travel around the world by portal. They interviewed every shaman and holy person they could find. It was in Tibet that an elderly monk agreed to interpret a Mandala if Evan would go through the meditations and preparations that would enable him to draw the spiritual picture prophesy. Weeks spent in meditation and purification rituals were not easy for the vampire but he persevered and on the night of the full moon went into a trance and drew a Mandala.

Many monks gathered around and stood in awe as they looked at the picture prophesy made of sand by a dark one that had come to the light.

"They are well," the monk began, "they sleep held in the bosom of the Earth Mother. They saved her children and she is grateful. You have walked many paths and searched many places for your Sire and your mate. But they do not dwell in a place on this Earth. The question you ask is not a worldly question. The answer is in a place not of the world. Seek your answer in the spirit. Your love is a magnet. You have only to hold the Earth Mother's bosom in your hand; call to them and they will awaken and come to you. Here ends the reading."

"But how do I make them whole and solid," Evan asked.

The elderly monk looked into Evan's eyes and touched his face. "Young one," he said, "I have read all that the sacred Mandala offers."

Evan fell to his knees crying and buried his face in his hands.

A young monk came to him. "Seek your answer in the spirit. There are places that are not of this world or of any 'world'. You have the key," he said and then he walked away.

Connor went to Evan, lifted him to his feet and offered him his wrist. Evan drank as he promised he would when it was offered.

Dawn stood quietly waiting until they finished their exchange then she spoke up. "I'm the key. Is he telling you to use me?"

"But to go where?" Evan asked. "A place that is not of any world but only of the spirit. How do we go there? How can you open a portal to a place that is no place?"

"I don't know," Dawn said. "We need to go back and talk to the coven."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Awena, a strong witch in the coven and one that was known to have good communication with the spirit realm listened carefully to the information Evan, Connor and Dawn brought back from Tibet.

"It sounds like you were told to go on a vision quest." She told them.

"But the coven tried that," Evan said.

"Not the coven you. Plus there is the fact that you have changed, you've learned a lot in the year since they have been gone. You're spirit is stronger and has learned to ask the right questions."

"Are you saying they are trapped in the amulet because I didn't ask the right questions?" Evan asked, his annoyance clearly showing.

"I am saying, 'everything in it's own time'."

Dawn chipped in, "If that's what has to be done we will do it. How do we prepare for a vision quest?"

"You need to walk among the spirit world not just envision it. The best way to do that is with a Native American Medicine Man. He will have the right herbs and know the correct incantations."

"So where do we find this Native American Medicine Man?" Evan felt impatient now that Awena had come up with a possible suggestion for getting the two souls he loved most in the world back into the land of the living; or unliving in his Sire's case.

Awena smiled kindly; she could feel Evan's intense need to bring his Sire and his Sire's Mate back into the physical world. "The Black Hills of Dakota, home of the Sioux. The man you seek is a powerful medicine man of the Lakota, one of the Seven Tribes. His name is Wakanda, which appropriately enough means spirit in the tongue of his tribe. But be warned, Evan. No one can guarantee a successful outcome to your quest. You are the key, everything rests on your shoulders."

'The key that's what the young monk said,' Evan thought as he lifted his chin high in a gesture of determination. "I'll do what ever it takes to get them back, they give my life meaning; I'm lost without them."

Awena nodded. "I believe you will; and the coven and I wish you well"

Evan nodded his thanks and turned to leave with Connor and Dawn hot on his heels.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
In the gloom of dusk a portal opened, Evan, Connor and Dawn stepped through and looked down the main street of the town. Perhaps a long time ago it had been a thriving community of Native Americans, but the young had left their homes in search of what they considered to be greener grass and the fulfillment of their dreams in the wider world. Some had returned, armed with the knowledge that the world beyond their ancestors' settlement only looked better from the outside. Pulling away the pretty wrappings exposed the world for what it really was, cold, uncaring, dog-eat-dog.

Thus it was with Wakanda's grandson, Daniel. The young man had returned to his home to seek a more spiritual fulfillment than the one the world at large offered.

He shook hands with the three seekers of knowledge, assuring them that his grandfather, Wakanda, would see them. A message sent out by the coven had reached Daniel and he had set up the meeting Evan so desperately sought.

"You seek to walk the Dream Path?" Daniel watched Evan through narrowed eyes. He knew him to be a vampire, but a vampire walking the Dream Path was almost unheard of. "It's not something you should undertake lightly, my friend."

Evan gave a wry smile. "I have undertaken meditations to prepare myself for this, Daniel. Believe me, it was far from easy, but I feel I'm ready for this spiritual journey."

Daniel held his unwavering gaze for long seconds then nodded briefly. "I believe you, Evan. Come meet my grandfather."

Daniel led Evan, Dawn and Connor up the main street and down an alley that led off the main thoroughfare. At the end of the long alley was a small house. Daniel knocked at the back door and waited patiently with the others until it was opened.

When the door opened the wizened old man stepped forward and greeted his kin with a hug and a few words of their native tongue before the he turned to the strangers and held out his hand to each in turn.

The Native American fascinated Dawn. He was about medium height, though it appeared as if he had been taller in his youth because his still-broad shoulders were stooped with age. In the light that shone out from the door she could just make out his aquiline features that gave the impression of a hawk, but intelligence and compassion shone in his old eyes and she immediately felt comforted by that.

Turning his perceptive gaze on Evan, the old man cocked his head curiously. "Night Walker?"

Evan was beginning to feel a little discomfited by the way these people seemed to sense his vampire status. He nodded.

"And you seek knowledge on the Dream Path?"

"I seek two souls that I love," Evan said, "the saviors of The Trill."

Wakanda nodded. "Gaia is not a traditional spirit worshiped by my tribe, but spirits go by many names and all my people know of the Great Earth Mother. Our goals are the same, to protect the Earth and all who are dependent upon her. Not all peoples of this world seek the same."

His eyes fell on Dawn and Connor "You also fought to protect The Trill," the old man said as a statement of fact, "and are welcomed."

"We did what we could," Connor said.

Wakanda turned back to Evan, "To find these souls you need to walk the Dream Path or, more difficult still, undertake the Vision Quest?"

"I have come to speak with you because I need your wisdom," Evan said. "I wish to call the two souls back to this plain of existence and learn how to make them whole again."

"The knowledge you seek can not be found on the Dream Path," Wakanda said. "You must undertake the Vision Quest." 

++++++++

"Night Walker," Wakanda said one evening as Evan awoke. "You must make a medicine pouch to wear in your vision quest."

"A medicine pouch?" Evan asked.

"Yes. It will hold those things that are sacred to your soul."

"How shall I do this?"

"Choose a piece of buckskin, and I will show you how to lace it together to make the pouch. Then you must meditate to see the sacred symbols that you will paint on it."

Wakanda showed Evan several pieces of buckskin and Evan chose one. Then Wakanda showed Evan how to punch the holes in the buckskin for the rawhide lacing.  
The pouch was small and, except for the painted symbols, was finished the next day. Evan went into meditation as he had learned to do in Tibet and painted the symbols on one side of his medicine pouch; Wakanda painted sacred symbols of protection on the other side.

One evening, when the moon was full Wakanda came to Evan. "We must walk tonight so that you can find your sacred place and build your sacred circle." Going out for a walk was good. He had been spending a lot of time meditating and he needed to get out.

"Tell me your thoughts, Night Walker," Wakanda said after walking for about fifteen minutes in silence.

"I was thinking of my Sire," Evan said. "We would go out and run most every evening. It was wonderful having him beside me. The smell of the grass and trees as we ran was glorious. I was lost before he adopted me."

"Ahhh," Wakanda said. "And now your sire is the one that is lost and you that seek him."

"Well," Evan said in a thoughtful voice. "He's the one that is lost but I am still the seeker."

"Then it was not he that found you?" Wakanda asked.

"No, I asked him to adopt me. He said no at first because he had a soul and I didn't have one back then. So I told him I would get my soul back. He told me it was not possible but his mate is a light giver and she offered to restore my soul. She told him that we were destined to fight side by side."

"And you became her mate also?"

"We're not sure how the bonds got tangled but it happened and we were happy together."

"A light giver mated to two vampires; it is difficult to imagine."

Evan sighed. "I miss them, I'll do what ever I have to, to get them back." Evan looked up and realized he was in a canyon surrounded on three sides by high walls. "I like this place," Evan said. "Is this a good place for the vision quest?"

"Indeed, Night Walker; it is. There is ample room for a sacred circle and the walls are high and will protect you."

"Then this is where I'll undergo my Vision Quest." Evan tried to open himself to the natural world around him, the better to relax and find his inner self when he needed to.

As Wakanda instructed Evan collected together enough stones to make a circle of around two meters diameter. When the stone circle was finished he looked to his companion.

Wakanda handed him a pouch and Evan looked up, his face puzzled.

"Plant extracts, Night Walker. Swallow them with water."

Evan emptied the powdered contents of the pouch into his mouth and took several gulps from his canteen to wash the desiccated concoction down. He had the sneaking suspicion that it was some sort of hallucinogen, but accepted that Wakanda knew more about a Vision Quest then he did. If he had to use drugs to get back his beloved Sire and Mate then he was willing to do so.

"Sit inside the circle, Night Walker. Place your medicine pouch around your neck."

Even did as instructed, stepping into the circle and sitting cross-legged. He hung the pouch containing small keepsakes that had been given to him by his Sire and his Mate, locks of hair from Connor and Dawn along with a small sacred likeness of Gaia that had been a gift from the Monks in Tibet.

Wakanda had set out for their walk in his full Medicine Man garb and now proceeded to sprinkle a mixture of powdered and crushed herbs, which were hung in pouches around his waist, over the stones, chanting in his Lakota tongue as he did so. Evan slowly tuned out the chanting and centered himself, using the meditation techniques he'd worked hard to learn in Tibet, delving deep within his soul to try to make spiritual contact with his lost loves.

Silence fell around him and he felt something...something tugging at him, at his soul, his mind and he allowed this force to pull him to somewhere that felt...otherworldly. He felt peace and tranquility around him and opened his eyes.

Lights.

There were lights dancing all around him, flickering, coalescing; colored lights, pastels and deeper colors; pure white lights, pulsing and vibrant and he tried to reach out and touch them but they were ethereal and dissipated as soon as he thought he'd made contact.

He laughed with a childlike joy at their beauty.

"So beautiful," he said.

"Thank you," the lights answered in harmony.

"You can speak!" he said amazed.

"As can you," they answered as one.

"Where am I?" Evan asked

"This is our place of being. Why have you come?"

"I wish to call my soul mates back from the bosom of Gaia to the Earth Plane. I seek a way to make them whole."

"We will do this thing for the Champions of Gaia. You must bring a white light to your Earth Plane. We will give our energy to make the champions whole and then return to this place."

"But I don't know how to bring you back." Evan said. "How can I carry a beam of light?"

"As Gaia carries the champions souls in her bosom so you will carry our light in yours."

Evan looked at his medicine pouch, he didn't understand how it could hold a beam of light but he opened it and a small white ball flew in. Evan could see the items in his pouch glow and he closed the bag.

"You must let us free when the souls of your loved ones are with you once again, but not before," the light beings said. "They must see our light to be made whole."

"Thank you," Evan said and then he woke from his Vision Quest.

Wakanda stopped beating his drum when he saw Evan's conscientiousness was back from the alternate plane of existence.

"Thank you Wakanda," Evan said clutching his medicine bag and resisting the urge to see if the light was still inside. This was an act of faith, a test in his trust of all the things he had learned on his journeys of the past year. He felt as if this was a rite of passage not only for his soul mates but also for himself. He was in a state of becoming and his soul had touched the universe.

The pair got up and walked back to the town in silence. Wakanda knew the Night Walker had been successful. He had lived a long life and never thought that he would see a dark one turn so truly to the light. He considered himself blessed that the spirits would trust him with this duty.

One look at Evan's face upon his return told Connor and Dawn all they needed to know; the Vision Quest had been a success.

Evan was anxious to get home. He now had the knowledge and the means to bring back the people he loved and for him it could not be done soon enough.

The trio asked Wakanda and Daniel to be part of the sacred circle in the calling back of Spike and Beth's souls. They were humbled by the request and accepted. Dawn opened a portal and the five stepped through to The Watcher Council Headquarters.

It was six a.m. when the last of the coven arrived. All held hands and chanted while Evan sat in the middle of the circle calling his loved ones to him. A beam of light appeared and Gaia's amulet fell from it, there was a swirl of air turned to a whirlwind, as two bodies appeared to form from dust. And then Spike and Beth stood before them looking exactly as they had the day they had left.

Nothing was said as Evan stood and opened his medicine pouch. There was a flash of white light and Spike and Beth were made whole.

Evan kneeled to his Sire and his Mate. Spike and Beth had been unaware of the passage of time while in the amulet, but Spike could sense the difference in Evan. He bent over and put his hand under Evan's chin. "Stand up, Childe," he said.

Evan stood up and pulled both his mates into a hug. "I have missed you so much," he said with tear filled eyes.

Spike opened his wrist and offered it to his Childe. Evan drank and then offered his neck to his Sire.

Most of the coven had never seen the vampire family share blood and were a bit put off by it but Dawn assured them that it was a pleasant experience meant to strengthen their bond.

When Spike had finished his love bite of Evan's neck Evan opened his wrist and offered it to Beth and then the trio thanked everyone in the circle for helping them to return.

Evan introduced Spike and Beth to Wakanda and Daniel and told them how the medicine man had prepared him for the Vision Quest. Spike thanked him and offered his wrist to the old man. Wakanda accepted without hesitation. He could feel the power and blessing that the champion gave to him with his blood. Sire's blood was also offered to Daniel who accepted with honor.

Dawn opened a portal and Wakanda and Daniel returned home. She needed to rest before opening another portal so the family went to her and Connor's home, located on the Council grounds, for the daylight hours.

Spike was curious about what had taken place while they were gone. "How much time has past here?" he asked.

"Last night was the 15th full moon since you left," Evan said.

"I can tell you were well fed while I was away." Spike said. "You've become a Master Vampire."

"It wasn't only Connor who fed me," Evan said. "Dawn and some of the slayers took turns donating blood. I was very well fed."

When evening came Spike and Evan went for a run around the Council grounds. Spike could feel his Childe's urgent need to reconnect to his sire. They found a small stand of pine trees and lay down on the soft mat where Spike renewed his bond to his Childe/Mate.

When they returned home the three showered together and then Evan and Beth made love while Spike purred, kissed and stroked his two mates. It was difficult for him to believe that a whole year had passed but the changes in Evan were profound so he accepted it and let Evan satisfy his need to reclaim Beth.

When they awoke the next day the threesome found themselves tangled together. Spike went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for Beth and to give Evan and Beth time alone together.

Beth smiled as she moved over to cuddle against Evan. "You've changed," She said.

"I hope it's for the better."

"It must have been difficult for you," Beth said, "but you did it, you found a way to bring us back."

"I wasn't alone, Connor and Dawn helped."

"But still most of it was you. I still remember that brash soulless vampire that tried to intimidate me at the clinic."

"But you stood your ground," Evan said

"You accused me of drinking holy water," Beth laughed and then her demeanor changed and she stroked Evan's face. "I didn't like you then but now I'm proud to be your Mate."

Evan pulled her into a kiss and they made love. It was warm and sweet and very satisfying.

Spike silently watched the pair from the doorway, the breakfast tray in his hands momentarily forgotten.

It amazed him that he had once felt jealousy whenever Evan so much as looked at Beth. Yet their relationship had evolved to the point where all he felt, even seeing them together so intimately, was love and affection and contentment.

For the first time in all his unlife Spike felt truly blessed.

The End.


End file.
